


For You, A Thousand Times Over

by Sheyenne (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you need me, you'll know where to find me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, A Thousand Times Over

* * *

**i.**  

A warm gust of wind swept through the lush countryside, causing the long wild grass to sway. The only sounds came from the occasional bird or cicada. It was late-afternoon and two, twelve-year-old boys were enjoying the last of the pleasant summer weather. They laid side-by-side, taking refuge from the blazing sun under a tall, shady oak tree.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” One of the boys broke the silence.

“Hm?” A black-haired youth lazily turned towards the direction of the voice.

“Have you ever wanted to fly?” A young brunette wondered aloud, staring straight ahead at the clear, blue sky. He raised a hand towards the sun and closed it into a fist.

“How can you even think of such ridiculous things in this heat?” Iwaizumi—or Iwa-chan as the brunette had called him—sighed, raising a brow.

“Ah? No particular reason. And it isn’t that hot,” his friend grinned cheekily, the bridge of his nose lightly tanned from the sun.

Iwaizumi reached over and wiped his friend’s forehead with the back of his hand. He felt a thin layer of sweat, "Liar."

* * *

**ii.**

The brunette didn’t raise the question again until they were sixteen and in high school.

The scent of cool rain hitting warm pavement was still fresh in the air, lingering though the rain shower had ceased hours ago. Two teenage boys lounged out on the rooftop of the school building, enjoying the cool breeze of early spring.

“Iwa-chan?” The familiar voice of his self-declared "best-friend-since-birth-and-forever-because-I-say-so" called out.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi muttered, half-absorbed in eating his lunch. His mother’s homemade milk pan could simply not be beat, as his idiot friend once said.

“Have you given it any more thought? Flying, I mean.” The young brunette had grown considerably taller, beginning to fill out his lanky frame, but that same cheeky grin never left his face. He’d definitely grow up to be a handsome man one day. He reached for a milk pan, but his hand was swatted away by Iwaizumi.

“Eh? That was ages ago. You’re still going on about that? Idiot.” The black-haired teen sounded slightly agitated. Whether it was over his friend’s silly questions or his lame attempts at stealing Iwaizumi’s lunch he could not be sure.

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a try sometime, you know? Just for fun.” A ridiculously large smile spread across his lips.

Iwaizumi thought for a moment, seriously debating on whether or not he should hit his friend upside the head for thinking such childish thoughts. Instead, he slowly shook his head, "Why would you want to do something like that? We aren’t kids anymore.”

“I dunno. It just seems really nice, Iwa-chan.” The sentence lingered in the air a bit before falling flat. Neither felt the need to fill the silence.

Iwaizumi grunted and tossed a milk pan over to his friend who caught it easily, offering a peace sign as a thanks.

* * *

**iii.**

Two college students laid on of the roof of their small, shared apartment. The cool air of the autumn night nipped at the nape of a certain black-haired man’s neck. Apparently, there was going to be a huge meteor shower so they were stargazing until it started.

“You still never answered my question.” A young brunette whom Iwaizumi shared the apartment with spoke into the night.

“What question?” Iwaizumi asked, straining his eyes to see any hints of a meteor shower.

“Do you want to fly?” He sounded serious for once.

“Not this again.” The shorter of the two males groaned.

Of course his friend would bring this up now. Why was he so enthralled with flying anyway?

“You know, sometimes I’m really jealous of you, Iwa-chan. When I toss to you, I see you up in the air and it really looks like you’re flying.” The young man with tousled auburn hair mused.

“Is that right?” Iwaizumi turned and smacked his friend on the head, albeit lightly.

“Ouch! That really hurt, Iwa-chan,” his friend protested, giving Iwaizumi his best pouty face.

“I didn’t hit you that hard, moron.” The black-haired man chastised.

“Oh? Look! The meteor shower is starting! So pretty. I wonder if we’ll see a UFO, too? Even UFO’s fly, after all,” The brunette grinned with shining eyes.

“UFO’s don’t exist,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“I want to fly one day, too, Iwa-chan.” His friend whispered so quietly the other barely heard him.

* * *

**iv.**

Yes, Oikawa Tooru had always wanted to fly. To reach up high above the clouds. He seemed so desperate to get away from it all and just... vanish. And now he really had. Gone and disappeared like the last warm breeze of summer.

 _“Idiot. You should’ve taken me with you.”_  


End file.
